


Haunted

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, Pre nin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Chris' friend Alex has the idea to skip school one day to introduce him to one of his friends in Mercer.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> AJGSHJAFSH TOTAL SIDE NOTE I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THAT DITA/MANSON FIC BC I WAS SO DRUNK, FOR ALL I KNOW SOMEBODY STOLE MY LAPTOP AND POSTED IT FOR ME BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE PRAISE, I DONT DARE GO BACK AND READ IT MYSELF.
> 
> anyways have this cutesy bullshit.

“Look, do you want the LinnDrum or not dumb ass?” Alex pressed impatiently.

“I can’t miss school again,” Chris sighed through the phone.

“Come ON, you’ve been looking forever and my friend’s selling it cheap,” Alex prodded.

“I know but sch-”

“FUCK. SCHOOL. I’m gonna be outside your house in 20 minutes and you’re getting in my car,” Alex commanded.

“...Fine. Where does he live?” Chris asked, caving.

“He’s out in Mercer,”

“Dude, that’s like an hour drive one way,” Chris said stressfully.

“It’s fine, I ripped off some freshman for gas money,” he boasted.

 

Chris was silent for a second, thinking. He didn’t REALLY need to go to school… Did he?

“Come on, man, school can wait… and my friend’s REALLY cute, you’ll like him,”

“Oh my god, shut up... FINE… School can wait,” Chris repeated, giving in.

“Yes! OK, I’ll see you soon,” Alex said, hanging up the phone before Chris could protest again. It was senior year, he really didn’t give a shit at this point.

Sure enough, Alex was pulling up in his car 20 minutes later. Chris hopped in the passenger side and slammed the door behind him.

“You said $75, right?” Chris asked.

“Yup,” Alex answered, passing Chris a cigarette.

Chris took it gratefully and lit it as they started to drive.

“Erie’s fucking dead, man,” Alex sighed out smoke.

Chris nodded in agreement, watching the gloomy neighbourhood roll by his window. 

“How do you even know this guy?” Chris inquired.

“When I saw Skinny Puppy a couple months ago… We started talking,” Alex said.

“What the hell is Skinny Puppy?” Chris asked.

“Band… Dude, I’m not giving you those cassettes so they can collect dust on your shelf.”

 

“You’ve given me a billion, fuck, I need some time.”

“Alright, Alright,” Alex said, making a turn.

“What’s his name?”

“Trent.”

 

“Goes to school in Mercer?”

“Nope, he’s out of school. 23.”

“So you just befriended some random 23 year old you met at an underground show?”

“Mhmm, and who’s getting you the LinnDrum? You should leave your room sometime, there’s an entire world out there,” Alex answered.

“I had no idea,” Chris shot back sarcastically.

“You’d know if you ever took your headphones off and opened your curtains.”

“Real life sucks, man”

They sat in silence for a few more stop lights before getting onto the highway. Alex spoke up again, continuing the conversation.

“Soooo…” Alex said.

“So what?” Chris asked a little confused.’

“Trent… The guy... “

“What about him?” 

Alex said nothing, side eyeing Chris and half-smiling.

“No,” Chris said, catching on, “You’re not setting me up with another one of your friends.”

“Pleeeaaasseeeee,” Alex almost begged.

“NO, fuck, I haven’t even met him yet,” Chris scoffed a little.

“OK, well I have met him, and I swear to god he’s your twin, dude.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Music junkie. Moody. Hates everyone. He’s practically your soul mate.”

“I don’t hate everyone… And I’m not moody!”

“Whatever you say dude, I was just trying to help you out.” Alex said, putting one hand up in surrender.

“At least let me meet him first, Christ. Is he even queer?”

“Gay as fuck, dude. Seriously, he’s gonna look at you and lose his mind”

“You’re an idiot”

“Well if you think I’m an idiot now, wait until you hear what else we’re doing”

“I thought we were getting the LinnDrum and getting the fuck out of there?”

“Pfft, we’re gonna go see my 23 year old friend and not get fucking drunk? You’re out of your mind, dude.”

“OK, that part I’m fine with”

“Knew you would be… He knows a guy… They’ll let us into a bar without ID. Drinks on me, courtesy of my selling-baking-soda-to-freshmen-as-coke fund.”

They pulled up to an apartment building that Chris assumed was Trent’s. There was a guy out front with long hair, smoking a cigarette and standing next to the LinnDrum propped up against the wall. Chris guessed this was him.

They exited the car, Trent smiled when he saw them, greeting Alex and turning to him.

“This is Chris,” Alex introduced the pair.

Trent nodded at him, tossing his cigarette butt into the street. Chris pulled the cash out of his pocket and handed it to him. Trent counted it quickly and then picked up the drum machine, handing it to Chris. After they loaded it into Alex’s car, they shut the door.

“Soooo, drinks?” Alex laughed.

“If you guys get me in shit, I’m gonna kill you,” Trent smiled a little.

They ended up in a dingy little bar, sat in the corner of the dimly lit building.

Chris did his best not to stare at Trent. Alex had been right. He really was gorgeous. Soft masculinity and quiet dominance and oh, for fuck’s sake, was he really letting this happen? He tried not to stutter when Trent asked him what music he liked. He answered and was happy that Trent seemed pleased.

“You have good taste,” he complimented and Chris tried to ignore the butterflies this praise gave him. What the hell was it about this guy?

“Thanks,” Chris replied a little nervously, taking a drink.

After they had drank and Alex had sobered up, they needed to head back to Erie.

“Thanks for that, man,” Chris slurred the tiniest bit.

“No trouble. Nice meeting you,” He said, voice soft and low.


End file.
